


Plundered A Pirate

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin comes back from a comic book convention signing and tells Brian all about it.





	Plundered A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:  I was entertaining myself with some youtube vids when I came across HIM. He's the best Johnny Depp/ Jack Sparrow impersonator ever. Let's just say that I was inspired.   


* * *

Justin let himself into the loft, he was so glad to be back home.   


"Hey, I'm back," Justin said with a smile when his eyes met Brian's.   


Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him deeply and thoroughly to show just how much he was missed. He slipped the strap of Justin's carry-on off his shoulder.   


"How was your trip to the windy city?"   


Justin snagged a bottle of water from the fridge.   


"Good."   


He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Brian sat Justin's carry-on down by the island.   


"Good? Mr. 1500 on my SAT's, you can do better than good."   


Justin chuckled. "Fine, I had a spectacular time."   


Brian led Justin over to the sofa. There was more to the story and he was in the mood to hear it. Justin had done nothing but complain for weeks about having to go to the comic con in Chicago for a Rage signing, with Michael as a traveling companion no less.    


Brian tapped his index finger to his chin in thought. "Trapped at a comic book convention with Michael all day and you say you had a great time?" Brian shook his head. "That just doesn’t add up for me." Suddenly Brian looked at him in mock horror. "You killed Michael! All right, where did you hide the body?"   


Justin laughed in a way that lent credence to his theory.   


Justin shook his head a bit sadly. "Alas, Michael still lives to see another day."   


Brian nudged Justin's jean clad thigh with his bare foot. "Tell me about your trip, brat."   


Justin kicked off his Nikes and pulled his legs up comfortably beside him.   


"Well the flight was horrible. I was trapped in coach with Michael on the way to a comic convention. I don't think I need to say more."   


Brian grimaced at the image. Justin had way more patience than he did. If it had been him, best friend or not, he would have ended up chucking Michael out of the plane.   


"Comic Con Chicago was loud and crowded. I have never seen so many geeks converge in one place before. It was nothing but a sea of unfuckable men. I wouldn't even fuck them with Hunter's dick. I swear the nastiest men wanted pictures with JT. Rage really should have been there. His powers of mind control would have been handy."   


Brian gave a shrug. "Rage had to watch over Gayopolis and wash his tights."   


"I signed so many comics I got a hand cramp. Michael chatted up each and every fan. You should have heard all the inane, asinine questions we got asked … and plot ideas." Justin looked at Brian incredulously. "And Michael took them all seriously. I swear I was ready to gouge my eyes out with my Sharpie."   


"I thought you said you had a good time?"   


"Oh, I had a blast," Justin smiled brightly.   


"Weirdo."   


Justin laughed. "Shut up, I'm getting there. So anyway I'm signing comic books and something catches my attention. There's this guy…"   


Brian leans forward leering. "Now we get to the good stuff."     


"I think it was the costume that got my attention."   


Brian arched a brow at that. "Kinky."   


"So I'm watching him through the crowd and he turns so I can see his face. Fuck me if it isn't a Jack Sparrow impersonator, a very convincing one too."    


Brian arched his brow. "He looked that much like Johnny?"   


Justin wiggled his eyebrows. "Yep. Sounds just like him to. I got to watch a portion of his act. The guy is fucking amazing. Though," Justin thinks about it. "He didn't swish as much as Johnny does in the Movies. I had to fuck him."   


"I'd be deeply disappointed if you didn't," and Brian meant it.    


"Exactly I mean it's not everyday someone can say they fucked Jack Sparrow or even a pirate for that matter."   


Justin looked at Brian suspiciously. "Have you?"   


Brian patted Justin's shoulder. "Way back before I met you Woody's had buccaneer night. Though I can say with confidence I've never fucked anyone that looked like Jack Sparrow or the celebrity for that matter."   


Justin resumed telling his tale. "Michael was fucking pissed that I was abandoning my post", he used air quotes. "I already decided this guy was worth more than a ten minute bathroom fuck so I took him back to my hotel room. You should have seen some of the looks I was getting from the women as we left. If looks could kill, I'd be a little pile of ash."   


"Lends credence to the whole Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner thing."   


"Uh huh," Justin said with glee.   


Justin's voice practically purred as he got to the next part. "We're in my hotel room and he gets down on his knees in front of me. I pretend it's really him, that somehow I got to work on the graphics of his latest pirate movie and who should come in still in full costume." Justin blushed a little. "I nearly creamed my jeans at that little fantasy. He swabs my deck, I mean dick with his tongue."    


Brian snorted at Justin's pirate humor.    


"Then I let him rim me. He eats out my ass like he's looking for buried treasure."   


Brian's dick twitched and started to press against the buttons of his jeans.    


"His beard scratches my ass. It burns and tickles at the same time." Justin laughs, "Those twin beard things kept tickling my balls. When I'm about to go crazy I plunder and fuck his tight hole and he never breaks character even once."    


"Fuck," Brian groaned just picturing it.    


"Yeah" Justin said, a little breathy. "When I got back I amused myself by tormenting Michael with crude pirate humor." Justin smiled his sunshine smile. "And guess what movie they were showing on the flight back?"   


Brian smirked. "At World's End?"   


"Yep."     


Justin smiled at Brian slyly. "Care for a demonstration of my plundering abilities?"   


"Nice try, little boy, but I'm not a nelly pirate. The only booty that gets plundered around here is yours."   


Justin let out a little sigh. "You're right, I'd probably only find fool's gold up your booty."   


Brian lunged and tackled. "I'll give you fool's gold, little twat."    


Brian began to tickle Justin, as peals of laughter filled the loft. Brian captured Justin's mouth and gave him a preview of the plundering that would take place shortly.   


"I missed you," Brian murmured next to Justin's seashell ear.    


Justin looked up into deep hazel eyes.   


"Yeah, me too."    



End file.
